Conventional plows which have been used to plow farm ground have been moldboard or disk plows. Typically both of these types of plows leave dead furrows in the field. These are small ditches that are left by the plow. Dead furrows lead to erosion and uneven distribution of soil.
Although dead furrows can be avoided by using a rollover moldboard plow, those implements are relatively expensive and require a relatively large horsepower tractor to pull them. Such plows also pack or compress the soil under the plow leaving a hardpan which prevents the trickle effect of moisture going to the roots of plants and prevents roots from easily penetrating the soil.
An offset disk could also be used to till the ground, but the second gang of the disk moves the soil loosened by the first gang back to its original position. The offset disk also packs the soil under the disk, and it does not leave residue on the surface to catch moisture or prevent wind erosion of the soil.
When plowing soil containing certain types of weeds or grasses it is necessary to plow several inches deep and completely cover the weeds or grass. A disk plow works well for this purpose also.
Various types of disks, plows, and harrows are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 617,378; 850,520; 1,131,238; 1,769,162; and 2,596,579. Various types of reversible disks, plow, or cultivators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,491,556; 678,489; 659,748; and Belgian Pat. No. 503002. However, none of these patents describes or suggests a reversible one-way disk plow having the features and advantages of the present invention.